


confidence

by neck_kisser_64



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neck_kisser_64/pseuds/neck_kisser_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>riko's never done this before, but momoi has plenty of experience showing girls how wonderful their bodies are<br/>done for swag 2016, prompt here: https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=228288#cmt228288</p>
            </blockquote>





	confidence

Riko's skin is soft--so, _so_ soft.

She's laying flat on Momoi's bed, stripped down to just her bra and panties, folding her arms nervously in front of her and avoiding making eye contact. Her face is an enticing shade of pink, and the way her mouth struggles to find a shape makes kissing her all the more irresistible.

But this isn't about her. It's about Riko.

"You're so beautiful."

She closes up a little bit more, grimacing more deeply. It's easy to tell that she wants to deny it, wants to make excuses. But she's not, and she's so cute.

The way she's standing over her is probably a little more than intimidating, so she lifts her knee up on the bed and crawls over to her side, still fully-clothed. She puts one of her knees on the mattress between her legs, placing a hand flat beside her head. Probably still intimidating, but...close. More intimate. She smiles.

Riko hasn't said anything.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm...yeah. Sorry."

"Just tell me to stop if it's too much, okay?"

She nods with a swallow, clearly nervous. When they'd talked about this before, she admitted to never having done anything like this. Never anymore than a little peck on the lips with anyone. Which is fine, Satsuki's more than capable enough to lead. That's what she likes, anyway.

Her free hand reaches up to touch her cheek, cup and stroke it softly. Her face is hot as it looks. She leans down to place a kiss at the corner of her mouth--once, twice--before locking their lips together. It's slow, and shallow, and quite clearly the first time. But it's nice, and Aida's stiff body slowly starts to melt.

She pulls away, still smiling.

Her eyes turn down towards the rest of Riko's body. Again, enticing. Her underwear is utilitarian, unlike Momoi's. It's cute. But she'll get there. Her hand moves down the side of her face, tracing the outline of her jaw and gliding across her slender neck, shoulders. Soft, even over her muscles.

When she looks at her face again, she's watching her back. It feels clear enough by her own smirk, the occasional biting at the corner of her lips, that she's...interested, to say the least? But still.

"This is a new angle. It suits you well.~"

"Wh-what does that mean?"

Satsuki laughs, kissing the center of her brow once, and her lips again, quick and dry. She hopes the lip gloss she's using is making the splash she thought it would. But it'd be understandable if that's not at the forefront of her mind right now, not when their thighs are brushing against each other oh-so-tantalizingly.

She continues moving her head down, kissing the tip of her jaw, baiting her into arching her head back and making room for more down the length of her neck. Peck, peck, peck, all the way down to her clavicle as her knees crawl further down the sheets and her hands find their homes on slender hips.

Riko squirms underneath her, making her peek back up and check on her. Her head's still leaning back on the pillow, and she can see her swallow again before she calms back down.

She smirks against the center of her chest, pushing her tongue out to lick and kiss it more than a few times. She feels her own face get hot against Aida's skin as she realizes she's right between her boobs. That was way easier than she thought. It's weird how natural it is.

"Hey," she chirps, reaching her hands underneath her back and tugging at the clasp on her bra. She looks up again with a devilish grin, doing her best to be irresistible.

There's an understandable hesitation. Early on in their relationship, when they'd just met and weren't much more than rival-coaches-with-a-little-sexual-tension-on-top, Momoi wasn't very kind to these. She feels so stupid for it, as if she _ever_ really thought size was so important.

She frowns apologetically. "I'm sorry for all the shit I gave you. If you're not ready, that's okay, but--"

"Go ahead."

She raises her eyebrows, smiling again. "Yeah?"

Much to her surprise, the response she gets has a tiny edge of cockiness. "Eat your heart out."

_Ooh_ , confidence! It's probably affected, and that's fine, but her heart swells anyway. That's what this is all about, after all. Maybe she could make a career of teaching cute girls to feel hot.

With deft, practiced skill (that she's _thrilled_ to get a chance to use), Momoi pulls apart the rear of her bra and pulls the straps down her shoulders, happy to have Riko help shake them off too.

She pulls it away from her and tosses it aside, happy to have the first hastily-discarded piece of clothing laying messily on the floor.

She sits back up on her knees, admiring her from above. Her entire body is flushed now, and the way her chest heaves ever-so-slightly with her arms lifted up over her head is just--

"Gorgeous."

"You're one to talk!"

"Uh-uh-uh." She wags her finger before pressing it to Riko's lips. "You'll have your chance another day. If you can make it through this."

She watches her brow furrow at the challenge for just a split second before ducking back down to her exposed breasts, making no fuss over placing her mouth directly on her nipple. It's unsurprisingly hard, which makes it easy to tug at it a few times with her front teeth.

_That_ does it. She can feel Riko's hands ball into fists and grab the sheets on either side, very clearly not used to this kind of stimulation. You never really know how good this can feel until somebody just goes for it, and being the first one to give her that sends a tingle down her spine. She sucks and kisses at it, massaging the other with her hand.

She feels fingers shakily brush themselves through her hair, locking into place at the back of her scalp. Momoi lets out a giggle or two and tilts her head up just-so, making sure Aida could see her still pressing her mouth on. She speaks without letting go.

"Still good?"

She scoffs and it sounds more like a laugh. "Peachy."

"Great!" Because that means it's time to press on--and by on, she means down.

She laps at the nipple one last time before continuing the trail of kisses down the underside, all along her ribs, slowing to a stop at her stomach. She looks up again, an innocent shine in her eyes, only to be met with a death-glare.

"What's wrong?~" She moves a centimeter lower.

The twist of her mouth makes it pretty obvious she doesn't want to admit her desire, which makes this a lot more fun for Satsuki.

Another kiss lower. And another, and another, until she's at the hem of her panties. She laughs as if she'd forgotten where she was, making a point now to not meet her eyes. She turns to the right, gliding teeth across her flesh, occasionally tugging at the fabric.

The way Riko's legs move together, trapping her between toned thighs, makes it harder and harder to resist going straight for the main attraction. But if anybody's the temptress here, it's _her_ , and she'll be damned if that'll work on her so easily.

She hooks her arms underneath legs, sticking her fingers up through the sides of her panties, rubbing her hips gently as she works her mouth down her leg and to the inside of her thigh.

She's trying really hard not to wiggle around, and it's super obvious. But luckily for her, even the half-inch her waist moves above the mattress is enough for her to move her hands around back and give her ass a little squeeze.

That elicits the closest thing to a yelp she's ever heard from Aida, and boy oh _boy_ is that exciting. She can't help laughing fondly.

"Sh-shut up!"

"You're so, so cute."

She'd like to explore some more, but that reaction alone was more than she could have ever bargained for, so she pulls her hands away and gets back up.

"Do you wanna tell me how wet you are, or should I find out for myself?"

"Oh my God, fuck off!"

Another laugh, louder and more sustained this time. "Sorry, sorry! It's not like I'm any better off right now."

She gives Momoi a look like she hadn't even considered that. "O-oh...right. Sorry."

"It's okay."

Back on all fours, she crawls back up to her face. For all the fun she can have elsewhere, it's hard not to miss her kiss. So she reaches in for another, and another.

A hand positions itself steadily above her crotch. "Is this okay?"

"Y...yeah, go ahead... Just, um...d-don't go inside, please. I'm not...ready for that."

"Aye aye!" A decidedly not-sexy response, but she's having a lot of fun right now, so who cares if she's being a little dorky?

She lowers her fingers onto the front of her underwear, and the response is _instant._ Before she can even apply proper pressure, Riko melts in her arms, hips automatically reaching up for her again.

Her spare hand moves to tilt her chin closer, locking their mouths together again and not letting go this time. Down below, she draws slow circles, establishing an easy rhythm for them to synchronize with.

Riko's moans finally, _finally_ come out without restraint. They're quiet, almost reserved, but long and deep. She can feel her vocal chords hum against her, her entire body buzzing with pleasure.

Momoi's eyelids flutter open, and it's only then that she realizes how hot her face still feels, how fast her heart is racing. She aches for touch like she hasn't in a long while, and the way her thighs squeeze together would probably make that painfully obvious, if her partner's eyes weren't closed so tightly she can see tears start to form.

She moves her hand faster, in more complex shapes, much more clumsily. Frantic, wanting to bring her to climax even more than herself, losing the caution she had to not rush her over the edge. But neither of them seem very concerned now, with Riko's entire lower body arching up to steal more, and more, and more of her fingers, and then--

Her back lifts up off the bed as she gasps, lips sliding off of her, legs twitching and kicking, arms clinging to Momoi's back.

Followed by the longest exhale she's ever heard.

They're both panting, but Aida especially, neither having the energy to say anything. Momoi finally lets herself flop on her back next to her, arms spreading out to either side.

They lay there for a few minutes, breathing in sync with each other and letting the blood flow from their faces.

"Wow. Uh."

_My thoughts exactly_ , she thinks, but instead rolls onto her side to just watch her glow. She's radiant. "Have fun?"

"Jesus."

Momoi laughs, scooting closer to wrap an arm over her stomach and nuzzle into her shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
